The Aftermath
by DarkKryptid
Summary: Three months have passed since Kryptid sacrificed his body to kill the Void. The world is recovering from the almost end of the world. Many of Steve's friends are dead, and a new threat has raised its ugly head. Rated T for course language and gore.
1. Three Months Later

Blue looked up as the Eye of Ender that was always by her side sped towards her, zigzagging through the air until it reached her. She sighed. It was great knowing that Kryptid wasn't technically dead, but sometimes it felt like he was. After their kiss before he took on the Void, she had just kind of assumed everything would work out. Not be stuck with the equivalent of a pet for the next three months of her life.

When she talked to Red about this, she would only snort and say that Kryptid would've been a pet no matter what. Blue had smiled at this, but she knew that this wasn't the same thing.

She had been looking out over the town, which was still being rebuilt, when a sound filled the air. It took her a while to place the noise, and she realised that it was the bell that signalled the advisors of the town to meet at the town hall. Blue practically shot out of her house, the ever present Eye at her side, and raced to the centre of town.

* * *

Steve yawned as he walked into the conference room, and was greeted with half a dozen faces staring at him expectantly.

"I didn't ring the bell," he yawned, and the group settled down again. He noticed Graham, who he hadn't seen in several weeks, seated near the back of the room, and he raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't expecting to see you back so soon," Steve said, and Graham shrugged as he absentmindedly moved a feather around in the air above his hand.

"There isn't much to see out there. Minecraftia is still recovering from the Void. The city is a shadow of its former self, with only a couple dozen people living there. And of course, there hasn't been any news of Herobrine in the world, so I'd say he's retreated back to the Nether."

Steve nodded in agreement, and searched the room for someone in particular.

"Has anyone seen Rookie lately?" he asked, and Blue shook her head, the Eye of Ender beside her mimicking her movements.

Red had a similar reaction, as did Sarah and Isodion. Daniel pointed at Hailey, and she nodded.

"Yeah, I saw her out by the graves again. Did she lose someone in the war?"

Steve didn't like this. Some people had taken to talking about the fight against the Void as if it had been a war, whereas it had been more of a resistance. It was by extremely good fortunes, and the sacrifice of Kryptid, that they were still alive.

"You don't know?" he asked, and she shook her head. Rookie mustn't have shared the information, even after three months of grieving.

"We lost many people during those times," he said, "including some close friends. But Rookie lost her best friend, a pig by the name of Jeffery. I wouldn't be surprised if she was at his grave right now."

Somehow the graveyard had managed to survive the destruction, and it was the first place he had visited when he had returned to the town those weeks following the death of the Void. It was with great reluctance that he had erected the graves to Fido, Destructo, Ginja, and the others they had lost. Graham had insisted on building the grave for Zack all by himself.

During the reconstruction of the town, they had discovered so many bodies. So many bodies. The sight of them all, rotting in the streets, and the clean-up took weeks.

Steve shook his head, and at that moment Wedge ran in the room. He looked around the room, and Red scowled at him.

"I swear to Notch if you were the one who rang that bell," she mumbled, and he nodded, taking a step back. Luckily, Red was too tired to try to kill him, and he was able to speak.

"I've been, feeling weird lately," he said. Steve looked at him condescendingly.

"We've all been feeling weird. The world almost ended. If you didn't feel weird I'd think you were weird."

Wedge shook his head. "No. Like, voices in my head, waking up in the middle of the night having sleep walked into the middle of town weird."

"Oh," Steve said. "You better explain it then."

Wedge looked around.

"You sure we shouldn't wait for Rookie?"

"I'll tell her later. Talk."

* * *

Every day, Rookie would come down to the graveyard and mourn for each of her friends, none more so than Jeffery. She looked up from his headstone, and saw Steve making his way through the trees towards her.

"You okay?" he asked, and she nodded.

"What happened? I thought I heard the town bell, but I couldn't be bothered heading back to town yet."

"Wedge thinks he's being telepathically controlled by someone, or _something_ , and that it's causing him to go insane."

Rookie raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"I think that that's what he believes, and that we should keep him locked up until we can prove otherwise."

* * *

Blue and Red were walking down the street that led from the town hall to Blue's house, followed closely by Kryptid's Eye of Ender.

Suddenly, the Eye appeared to become agitated, and flew straight into the air.

"What the fuck?" Red asked, as the Eye of Ender shot back down towards them. It started to glow, and collided with Blue's chest. Her eyes glowed purple for several seconds, and then she looked at Red.

"What the fuck?" Red repeated.

Blue seemingly looked around in amazement.

"It worked!" she shouted, and she noticed Red staring at him.

"Red?" she asked. "Where's Blue?"

"Kryptid?" Red asked, her frown turning into a smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Nevermind," Kryptid said to her. "Just tell Blue I was here. I need you to do something for me."

"What?" Red said, smirking.

"I need you to take my Eye of Ender out to the Stronghold, and let it go through the End portal," Kryptid began rambling. "You need to follow it through the portal, which it should open up by itself. Also, take some of my clothes. And my cloak."

Kryptid looked around again.

"Where is Blue? I'd trust her more with this information."

Red burst into laughter. Kryptid stared.

"What?" he asked, and then it dawned on him.

"Whose body am I in?" he asked, a worried look appearing on his face.

Red's laughter became even louder. Looking down, Kryptid shook his head.

"Shit," he muttered. Red calmed down just enough to speak.

"She is going to kill you."

* * *

 **Bit of a rushed start, I guess. I'm not really sure how to start this.**

 **Like, I had bits and pieces planned and completely written, and it's just a matter of filling in the pieces.**

 **Also, I feel like this story could use a name. Any suggestions would be much appreciated.**

 **~ Dark**


	2. A Day in the Life

After Kryptid had left Blue's body, Red explained everything to her.

"What?" she yelled, and Red burst into laughter.

"He was inside you," she said, trying to keep a straight face, and Blue punched her in the face. Red started moaning, nursing her bleeding nose, but Blue ignored this.

"Get ready. We're going to the Stronghold in the morning."

* * *

"So what exactly are we doing?" Rookie asked, and Steve shrugged.

"I guess guarding Wedge, making sure that he doesn't, sleep walk or something. I honestly just think he's scared."

"Fair enough. By the sound of it, he doesn't have any control over himself. Maybe it's stress, but last week he seemed fine," Rookie replied, and Steve nodded.

"Let's just hope that it's nothing."

After another few minutes of walking, Rookie turned to Steve.

"Have you found out anything else about your old life?" Rookie asked. "You know, with Herobrine and stuff?"

"I haven't been able to talk to Notch, and Herobrine didn't say anything about it before he went back to the Nether and locked down all of the portals," Steve answered. A day after Steve had returned to the town, Herobrine had fallen out of the sky and completely ignored them, only telling Steve that he wouldn't be bothering them again.

"Okay. Don't worry about it, you'll find out eventually."

Steve wasn't so sure.

* * *

Blue wasn't even mad. She was so happy that Kryptid wasn't dead, and she set about preparing to set out for the End in the morning. Red was nursing a bruised face, after mentioning the word "cute", so it was all down to Blue to collect the necessary resources, and search what remained of Kryptid's house to find any clothes for him.

She then went searching for Steve.

* * *

Steve and Rookie walked into a rather strange scene. Wedge had somehow managed to convince Ryan to tie him on his bed, and he scowled in return.

"Shut up. I want to make sure I don't wander off tonight," he said, and Steve laughed.

"You're crazy. We thought you would like, lock your door or something. Not tie yourself to your bed."

"Whatever. I don't want to do something stupid while I'm sleep walking."

Steve shook his head, and turned to Rookie.

"You make sure he's tied down? I'm going to check the exits, make sure they can lock. We'll stay here during the night, keep an eye on him."

Rookie nodded, and she walked over to the bed, tightening the ropes around Wedge's wrists.

"Where's Zephyr?" she asked.

"Somewhere down south, hunting. I haven't seen him in a couple of days. He's getting a lot bigger."

"Big enough to ride yet?"

"I could ride him in a pinch, but it won't be long until it won't be a last resort."

Steve came back in, and he was followed closely by Blue.

"Blue was just possessed by Kryptid's Eye of Ender," he began, and Rookie burst into laughter.

"I guess you could say, that he was _inside of_ -."

"Red already made that joke, and her nose is broken." This shut Rookie up.

"What are we even doing here?" Blue asked, and Steve shrugged.

"You were there today. We need to make sure he doesn't do something dangerous."

"Why does he need to be tied to the bed though?" she asked, Ryan shrugging in answer.

"It was his idea," he said, and Wedge muttered something.

"What was that?" Ryan asked, and Wedge looked at him.

"I don't really think I need to be tied to the bed," he said, and Ryan glared at him.

"You're staying tied up."

Steve and Rookie glanced at each other in amusement, and Blue shook her head.

"I'm going to go get ready for tomorrow. You guys can keep an eye on this idiot."

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you actually wanted Kryptid back!" Rookie shouted after her, and she nodded.

"More than anything."

* * *

Late in the night, with Wedge asleep on his bed and Ryan napping on the couch, Rookie turned to Steve.

"You don't think this could have anything to do with him being a half-Ender?" she asked, and Steve's eyes widened.

"Herobrine did make them. Shit, do you think he's trying to take over the world again? With half-Enders?"

"Are there more of them?" Rookie asked, and Steve nodded.

"Yeah. I haven't met any, but Wedge made it clear that Herobrine made several."

Rookie stayed silent for a few seconds, and was about to say something when Wedge opened his eyes, and started muttering something. He hadn't started to move, and Steve walked over to the bed, trying to make out what Wedge was saying. Leaning down, suddenly Wedge screamed, and Steve clutched at his ears in pain.

"Shit!" he shouted, as Wedge teleported out of his restraints and started running for the door. Rookie ran after him, but crashed into the door as Wedge slammed it shut. Ryan, muttering as he woke from his sleep, climbed off of the couch and opened the door. Steve ran past and out into the night.

Wedge was nowhere to be seen.

"Shit shit shit shit shit," Steve continued to repeat the word over and over again, and Rookie ran out into the night after him.

"I'm going to go talk to Herobrine," she muttered, and Steve raised an eyebrow in reply.

"But all the portals are closed off-" he stopped mid-sentence, as he realised what she meant.

"Don't do it, it could take you days to reform."

She shrugged.

"If it is Herobrine, I'm going to kick his arse. If it's not, we could use his help."

Steve nodded in reply.

"Do it."

* * *

Steve watched as Rookie left the confines of the town wall, holding a torch in her hand. She gave a little wave, then exploded in a ball of white energy.

Steve just hoped that it didn't take her too long to reform.

And that Herobrine wasn't waiting for her.

* * *

 **I've actually started writing the war story, and I'm really happy with where I'm going with it. Just a bit of an update for you guys.**

 **Also, maybe you should review! It would really be appreciated if I knew that someone was actually reading this story. Doesn't have to be a positive review, just a review - even a negative one.**

 **Also I'd like to see your predictions for this story.**

 **~ Dark**


	3. Herobrine?

Blue woke up as soon as the sun had risen, heading over to Red's house and slamming her fist against the door. When Red didn't answer, she snuck through one of her windows and dragged her out of bed.

"Get the Nether out of bed!" Blue shouted, and Red practically leapt into the air, screaming in terror. When she had finally calmed down enough, she glared at Blue.

"What was that for?" she said.

"We need to get to the End as soon as possible," Blue said, and it was then that Red noticed Kryptid's Eye of Ender floating just outside the window.

"Oh yeah," she muttered, rubbing her eyes. "You got everything."

Blue gestured to the bag slung over her back, nodding.

"Let's go!" she shouted, and Red was forced to race after as she jumped out the window.

* * *

 _Herobrine, fucking hell, I swear to Notch if you're the one who's doing this-_

The darkness disappeared, replaced by an enormous, almost too enormous, red and black throne room, at the back of which a giant throne sat. In the throne, staring at Rookie with contempt, was Herobrine.

"What are you accusing me of this time, creeper?" Herobrine asked, and Rookie sprinted over to his throne.

"Are you the one who's controlling the half-Enders?" she asked, and Herobrine raised an eyebrow.

"Controlling the… Those failed experiments? Controlling them?"

Rookie nodded. Herobrine looked genuinely confused.

"No, I'm not. But if someone is, then they'd have to have some sort of neural link with them… That isn't good."

"Then will you help us?" Rookie asked, and Herobrine laughed.

"No, but I bet Notch would. Go to the Aether, and ask for his help. If he refuses, than you will know how much of an arse he actually is, and I'll help you."

Rookie groaned.

"Deal with it. I will send you back to the Overworld now."

And with that, Rookie exploded into nothingness.

* * *

The Eye of Ender twirled around Blue's head, twinkling in the sunlight. Lief was hidden somewhere within Blue's jacket, and Red was absent-mindedly humming a tune of some sort. She sounded sad. She still wasn't quite over Lupa's death, and Blue wished she could do something about it. Of course, she couldn't, and so she focused on the most pressing matter at the moment.

"Do you know the way to the Stronghold?" Blue asked, and Red laughed.

"You know I've never been there. Are you telling me you don't know where we are?"

"No. I just don't know the exact location of the Stronghold."

"Can't we just follow Kryptid's Eye?"

"We normally could, but it seems to be attached to me."

Red laughed. "Cute."

Blue looked away as she smiled, making sure Red couldn't see it.

"Can you just tell it to, I don't know, run off?"

Blue looked at the Eye.

"Can you show us where the Stronghold is? I've forgotten-" Almost immediately, the Eye of Ender sped off into the mountains, stopping every now and then, and waiting for the girls to catch up.

"Let's go," Red said, and they ran after it.

* * *

"Steve!" Rookie shouted, and Steve looked up from where he was planting crops in their farm.

"Are you back already?" he asked, walking over to her. "Is it Herobrine?"

"He didn't know anything about it. Are we sure its half-Enders?"

"Definitely. I got a letter from a nearby town that survived the apocalypse yesterday. They reported seeing a purple eyed individual seemingly acting under someone else's control," Steve said, and Rookie raised an eyebrow.

"Survived? There are others?"

"Yeah. Most of their resources, their farms and stuff, were underground, and when they figured out about the fire thing they actually survived," Steve replied. "Also, I think the Void wasn't really bothered with anyone besides us."

"Okay. Do you have any idea where Wedge went?" Rookie asked.

"Yeah, actually. Zephyr came back, and Graham reckoned that it was trying to show us where he went. He went out with a small group."

Rookie nodded, and then her eyes widened.

"I just remembered! Herobrine said that Notch would be able to tell us. Do you remember how to get into the Aether?"

Steve nodded. "You don't forget something like that. I'll go talk to Kevin for the resources. Meet me in the forest in ten minutes."

* * *

The glowstone frame, well, glowed. Holding a bucket of water in his hand, Steve threw it into the frame, and it lit up with a bright blue light.

"Who's going?" Steve asked, but Rookie was the only person who raised her hand.

"I didn't like it. Don't want to go back," Kevin said, and Steve shrugged.

"Alright then. We'll be back soon." And with that, they walked through the portal.

* * *

Blue and Red had been walking for over a day now, Blue not even letting Red stop to rest during the night. They finally reached somewhere that Blue recognised.

She ran after Kryptid's Eye of Ender into the cave that she knew led to the Stronghold.

* * *

The Stronghold was massive, but the Eye of Ender led straight to the portal. Blue and Red ran into the room, just in time to see the Eye to dive into the open portal. Racing up the stairs, Blue dragged Red through the portal before it could close.

* * *

The Eye of Ender sped over to the small pool of black liquid, sitting in the ground where Kryptid and Destructo had taken down the enderdragon the first time they had come to the End. Blue hadn't been there personally, but Kryptid had recounted it to her in great detail. Blue and Red watched as the Eye of Ender plunged into the pool.

A bright purple light shone up from within the pool, and a glowing purple shape rose from the pool. The shape slowly grew, changing into a humanoid shape, until it was large enough to be a person. The shape began to stop glowing, and Kryptid hit the ground hard.

Jumping to his feet, Kryptid looked around in shock, his eyes focusing on his friends.

"Guys!" he exclaimed, a smile forming on his face. "I'm back!"

Red burst into laughter as Kryptid began teleporting.

"I feel so alive!" he shouted, before appearing in front of the others. Red was still laughing.

"What?" he said, his smile fading.

"You're naked," she said, trying hard to restrain her laughter.

"I know!" Kryptid said, and he turned to Blue.

"Did you bring my stuff?" he asked, and Blue nodded.

"H-here," she muttered, throwing him his cloak and clothes.

"Thanks," he said, smiling as he put them on.

Stretching, Kryptid frowned.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something…" Kryptid trailed off, and then he teleported in front of Blue. He kissed her.

As he pulled away, he smiled, and Blue smiled too.

"I'm back," he said, kissing her again.

* * *

 **Kryptid's back! Yay!**

 **Review, etc. Also, my war story is up on my profile, so if you haven't read it yet you should do so!**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **~ Dark**


	4. Kryptid's back

Kryptid looked around at the End, which looked as though it had recovered somewhat from the Void's infection. The pillars of obsidian were either gone or crumbling to pieces, but other than that it was how Kryptid remembered it. He could see Lief's head poking out from Blue's coat, and he patted her.

"How long have I been gone?" Kryptid asked.

"Three months," Blue answered, and Kryptid frowned.

"I didn't think it'd been that long," he muttered. "Sorry about that."

"Are you kidding me? Don't be sorry," Red said. "You saved the world!"

"We actually did that," Kryptid replied. "It wasn't all me."

"Sure it wasn't. Now, are we going to go?"

Kryptid looked back around the End.

"I'm just going to take a quick look around. I'll be back soon."

* * *

Walking around the End, Kryptid noticed that there was an abundance of purple shards of crystal dotting the endstone. Ender crystals – recently grown by the looks of them.

"I could always use some of these," Kryptid said to himself, and he picked up the ones he could fit in his cloak. He kept walking.

* * *

"Do you think he's alright?" Blue asked, and Red shrugged.

"He just came back from the dead, might take him a while to readjust."

Blue nodded.

"Did you notice his skin though?" Red asked. Blue looked confused, so she elaborated.

"All those little cuts and scars are gone. Except for that one across his face, the one he got in the fight with Adrian."

Kryptid was walking back, so Red asked.

"Why are all your other scars gone, but not that one?"

Touching his face, Kryptid ran his finger along the white scar that ran down the right side of his face.

"I never want to forget what that arsehole did to the Enders," Kryptid trailed off. In the silence that followed, Blue noticed something underneath Kryptid's cloak.

"What's that?" she said, pointing at the black shape.

"Oh!" Kryptid exclaimed. "This! It's, ah, um, an egg?"

Blue's eyes widened. "A dragon egg?!"

"N-no. Of course not… Unless you're okay with me keeping it?"

Red laughed, and Blue glared at her.

"If it hatches you're going to have to take care of it," she said, and Kryptid nodded excitedly.

"Yes!"

* * *

Graham climbed over a ridge, Zephyr soaring high in the sky above him. Isodion followed him up the ridge, and so did three people Graham didn't know by name. Tally, Blondy and Grumpy he called them.

"What the Nether happened here?" Blondy asked, and Graham shrugged.

"The Void," Isodion answered, although he sounded unsure, and he gestured for everyone to get down. "Look out."

Graham peered over the edge and saw dozens of men and women just, standing in the destroyed town centre of the even more destroyed town the small group was looking at. Most of the buildings were either non-existent or just empty shells. A crater could be seen in the very centre of the town, and it looked like the people were surrounding it. They weren't moving.

Zephyr screeched above them, and dived down to the town. It soared over the town, and screeched again when it was above Wedge. He was just like everyone else – just standing there, doing absolutely nothing.

"What are we going to do about him?" Tally asked, and Graham shrugged again.

"We head back to town, tell the others, and come back with an army," Grumpy said, and Graham nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Tally, Grumpy and Isodion. You guys head back to town and get the others," he said. "And Blondy and I will stay here and get better acquainted."

He winked at her.

Blondy shook her head, and turned to Grumpy. "Can you stay here instead?"

Grumpy nodded, and Graham groaned.

"Okay then Grumpy," he said, ignoring the man's grumpy face. "We'll stay here. You guys better get back soon though. Someone's raising an army."

* * *

As soon as Kryptid left the End, he felt something. Something, almost a voice, calling deep in his mind. Looking at Blue and Red, he knew that they couldn't hear it, and so Kryptid focused his mind to search for the feeling. It definitely was a voice. Similar to the Void's, but not quite the same. Less powerful, but more definite. And Kryptid knew it from somewhere.

 _What the Nether_ , he thought, and immediately the voice withdrew, as if it was scared.

"Have I missed anything?" Kryptid asked the girls, and Blue shrugged.

"Apparently something's going on with the half-Enders," Blue replied.

"Well, that can't be good. Let's go," Kryptid said, and he starting moving quicker out of the Stronghold. Blue sighed, and chased after him. Red quickly followed.

* * *

Kryptid thought about the voice in his mind, and he raised many questions, none of which he could answer.

Who or what was it?

Why was it in his head but not the others?

Why did it disappear when he sent a thought back?

And, perhaps most importantly, _why did it sound so familiar?_

* * *

 **Finally updated this story again. I'm so sorry that it takes so long in between chapters.**

 **That being said, I've already finished the next chapter. Stay soon.**

 **~ Dark**


	5. Back to the Aether

Steve and Rookie stumbled to their feet as they were spat out of the glowstone portal into another realm. The air was colder, fresher, and if Steve concentrated he could feel the platform they were standing on slowly bob and dip as it floated in the Aether. A Valkyrie greeted them, and she appeared to not be surprised about their visit. She gestured to the enormous and elegant castle that gleamed in the sunlight.

"I guess he was expecting us," Steve said, and Rookie nodded.

Walking into the castle, Steve and Rookie looked around the enormous throne room. Immediately, Steve knew something was wrong. Notch wasn't anywhere to be seen, and someone else was sitting in the throne.

"Who in the Nether are you?" he said as soon as he was close enough, and the man scowled at him. He had short grey stubble and short grey hair on his head, and his eyes were a similarly grey colour. His skin was pale white, and his lips were thin and pale. The only colour anywhere on his grey and white robes was his golden crown, embezzled with gems of all colours.

"I'd hold your tongue if I were you," the man said. "You're speaking to the king of the Aether."

* * *

"What do you mean, the half-Enders have gone rogue?" Kryptid asked, and Isodion shrugged.

"All I know is that Graham, a couple of others and I followed Zephyr, who was tracking Wedge, to an abandoned town in the middle of nowhere. It wasn't just abandoned though, it was absolutely destroyed. There was a crater in the middle of the town, and it looked as though the half-Enders were surrounding it."

"Wedge was one of them?"

"Yes," Isodion answered. "Also, I didn't want to say this in front of everyone else, but I felt sick just being there. Like when we were swamped in the Void. Not as strong, of course, but, still, I thought you should know."

Kryptid nodded, and let Isodion get on his way. As soon as Steve and Rookie got back from the Aether, hopefully with Notch, they were setting out for the town. They needed to deal with this, and get Wedge back.

The Ender made his way to Blue's house, and knocked on the door.

"You in there?" he asked, and the door opened almost immediately.

"Hey," Blue said, and she let him in.

Blue sat down on the large wool chair that sat against the back of the room. Kryptid looked around her house, which he was pretty sure he'd never been in before, and smiled.

"Blue. Of course," he said, referring to the colour scheme of the room. Still smiling, he turned back around to face Blue, and the smile disappeared from his face. She was crying.

"Fuck," Kryptid said. "Are you okay?"

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "You left me."

"What?" Kryptid asked, completely confused.

"I thought you were dead!" Blue exclaimed. "I thought I wasn't ever going to see you again!"

Sitting down beside her, Kryptid held out his hands. Blue looked down at them, and let him hold hers.

"I am so, so very sorry," Kryptid said. "I never want to hurt you, ever. But I'm here now, and I don't plan on going away."

Blue smiled, and Kryptid hugged her.

* * *

"Where is Notch?" Rookie almost shouted, but she managed to control herself. The man who called himself king looked at her in contempt.

"Didn't you hear? He has abandoned us," the man said. "Left us to fend for ourselves. We were nothing to him, and now he is gone."

Steve looked at the man strangely.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I was advisor to Notch. Zachariah was my name," the man said. "Now that I'm king, however, just call me King or Your Highness."

Rookie glared at the man, but luckily he didn't notice.

"What brings you here?" Zachariah asked.

"Well, Zac, we were going to ask for Notch's help for something. What do you mean he's gone?" Steve asked.

Zachariah's nostrils flared, but he remained calm.

"I do not know. One day, he simply had vanished. And he's not coming back."

Steve was suspicious, partly because he just didn't like this _king_ , partly because 'and he's not coming back' was a very menacing thing to say about anyone.

"Right. Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure," Zachariah said, starting to get mad. "Why wouldn't I be sure-"

"Then I'm sure you wouldn't mind if we looked through his stuff?" Steve asked. Zachariah scowled.

"Fine."

* * *

Searching Notch's study, which seemed to be the only room that belonged solely to Notch in the entire castle, Steve turned to Rookie.

"What do you think happened to Notch? Zachariah seems pretty suspicious."

"Nothing good," Rookie replied.

Steve nodded, turning back to the chest he was searching, and he noticed a button hidden behind the chest. Pressing it, he heard pistons retract and a jukebox come out of the wall. A voice came from the wooden box, and it was Notch's.

"I'm leaving. I do not believe I will be coming back, but I trust that you pass on my final verdict as king of the Aether," the voice said. "The next king, as decreed by me, shall be my brother, Herobrine."

Steve glanced at Rookie, eyes widening as the message stopped playing. Before he could say anything, however, he heard someone enter the room.

"He left," Zachariah said, a sword in his hand. "He wasn't king anymore. Do not pass on that information to anyone – I am king now. Herobrine shall never rule the Aether as long as I am alive."

Steve looked at the sword, and looked back up at Zachariah's face.

"You can't stop us from doing anything."

"If you tell anyone, I will personally lead a legion of Valkyries to hunt you down and kill you," he said. "I am not bluffing. Now, if you would kindly leave?"

Rookie and Steve glanced at eachother, and they left the room. Steve noticed several Valkyries walking behind them, making sure they actually left the Aether, so he saw no point in trying to search the castle. Notch was gone, and they'd just have to accept it.

* * *

 **As I promised like, 5 minutes ago, here's the next chapter.**

 **Shit is happening.**

 **~ Dark**


	6. Responsibility

"I don't think you should be up and about yet," Blue told Kryptid as he searched his house for his old weaponry. "You just came back from the dead."

"Yeah, and?" Kryptid said back. "Those half-Enders are my responsibility."

"But why? They aren't your responsibility."

"They are though. If it weren't for me, Herobrine wouldn't have been able to create them," Kryptid replied. "They wouldn't have anything to do with this."

Blue looked at him strangely. "Why is it your fault?"

"If I hadn't attacked Adrian several years ago, I would've been able to warn the Enders that he was going to let Herobrine into the End. They wouldn't be dead, and the half-Enders wouldn't exist."

Kryptid looked at her sadly. "It's my fault they're dead."

"Don't say that!" Blue exclaimed. "It isn't your fault. It was Adrian's fault, and he's dead. You killed him yourself."

"That may be, but I am responsible for those half-Enders. I'm heading out soon. If you're coming with me, get ready."

* * *

"Steve, Rookie? Is that you?" someone said from behind them. Turning around, Steve smiled at the sight of his old friend, Gemini. She walked over to the Valkyries, said something in a language Steve didn't understand. The Valkyries stopped walking, and Gemini ushered them away.

"What's up guys? What are you doing here?" Gemini asked.

"Shit is going down on the Overworld, and we wanted Notch's help. But he's missing," Steve said.

"I know. His advisor, Zachariah, has taken over."

"Yeah, we know," Steve said, before looking around to make sure no one was within hearing distance.

"Notch left a message saying Herobrine is the rightful next in line for the throne. But if we tell anyone Zachariah said that he would send an army after us."

"An army of Valkyries?" Gemini asked, and Steve nodded.

"Well, that's not good."

"How'd you get those Valkyries to go away?" Rookie asked, and Gemini shrugged.

"I just told them in Aetherian. Not many people besides the Valkyries speak it anymore. They respond to it with obedience."

"Well, couldn't you just tell them to lock up Zachariah then? Then he couldn't do anything."

Gemini laughed. "They aren't that obedient."

A crack of lightning came from the castle.

"Zachariah knows that you guys haven't left yet, I assume," Gemini muttered. "You had better go."

Steve nodded. "It's been nice talking to you again."

Gemini nodded, and watched as Steve and Rookie walked through the glowstone portal that led back to the Overworld.

* * *

Anima, Kardiá, whatever, ran over to the trio that was making their way out of town.

"Where you three going?"

Kryptid glanced at Blue and Red, and shrugged.

"Going after the half-enders. We don't have time to wait. We're heading out right now."

"Not without me you're not. Also, I'm assuming you've already told Blue about me?"

Kryptid and Red looked at eachother, and nodded.

"Fantastic. I guess I didn't expect any better from you. Also, I'm sure Isodion would love to come. And Daniel. And his girlfriend, whatever her name is. Why are you leaving them behind, huh?"

"Her name's Hailey," Red said, but Anima and Kryptid ignored him.

"I'm not letting anyone else get hurt because of shit that I've done," Kryptid said, and Anima shook his head.

"That's exactly why you have to let others help. There is not good in getting yourself killed when you could have had help from others around you. I learnt that the hard way."

And just like that Kardiá was standing in front of them.

"Look, people I loved were killed for a mistake I made. Don't do the same thing I did. Now please, let Blue go back and get _at least_ Isodion, and then we'll head out. One hour isn't going to make any difference."

All Kryptid could do was nod, shocked as he was. Anima was standing in front of them again, and Blue glanced at the Ender before running back up to the town hall.

* * *

Isodion and Blue were making their way back to the entrance to town when Blue noticed Steve and Rookie, who were back from their little misadventure in the Aether. She hurried over.

"How'd it go?"

"Some guy called Zachariah is in charge. He's a dick. What are you guys doing?" Steve said.

"We're heading out to the location of the half-enders. You guys coming?"

Steve nodded, and turned to Rookie.

"You gonna go tell Herobrine that Notch is missing?"

Only then did Steve's earlier words click in Blue's mind.

"Notch is gone! What the fuck?"

"Not a clue. I guess we'll be needing Herobrine's help."

After an exchange of goodbyes with Rookie, the others ran in off in the direction of the gate.

Soon the small group of friends – Steve, Kryptid, Blue, Red, Anima and Isodion – were on their way.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the lull in activity recently guys. Honestly am sorry. But I have another chapter out now, so I hope that will be enough. Hope you guys are getting hyped for finding out what the fuck is going on with the Enders, and I'll be uploading again soon.**

 **~ Dark**

 **P.S. Review? Please?**


	7. Generals

Herobrine glanced at the abomination as she walked into his throne room.

"You're back, creeper. My brother refuse to help you?"

"He's missing. Some guy called Zachariah's in charge now. Looks like we're going to need your help now," Rookie said, and Herobrine gave her a strange look at the mention of Zachariah.

"Notch's old general? That idiot is in charge? Why would Notch leave _him_ in charge?" Herobrine asked, seemingly directing the question at himself more than Rookie. Holding back the urge to tell Herobrine the truth, she continued.

"It doesn't matter. We need your help with this half-Ender thing. And we need it now."

Herobrine snapped out of his daze and nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like a real pickle. I'll meet you at the Nether portal to that location."

"How do you know where they are?" Rookie asked, intrigued, and Herobrine shrugged.

"Been tracking their movements for a while now. Didn't think I'd actually have to do anything though. Thought Notch would still be here."

And with that he walked out of the throne room, scratching his head.

* * *

"So, can you like, shapeshift into other people? You know, besides Anima?" Kryptid asked Anima, making sure that the others couldn't hear him. Without even blinking, Anima looked back at him and answered his question.

"No, I can't," he said, his voice mimicking Kryptid's almost perfectly.

"Weird," was all Kryptid had to say, before they fell back into silence.

After a few minutes, Kryptid teleported to the front of the group and turned to face them, walking backwards as he did.

"So, if it's not Herobrine, what do you think it is?"

"If what's not Herobrine?" Red asked, and Kryptid raised an eyebrow at her.

"If Herobrine isn't controlling the half-Enders," he said, slowly this time, "than who or what do you think is?"

"Oh. No idea."

"It could be something in the water supply," Steve suggested, and Kryptid laughed.

"Sure it is. Then why aren't I also some sort of mind controlled zombie?"

Steve shrugged. He couldn't think of anything else.

Neither, apparently, could anyone else, because soon afterwards the group fell back into silence.

"This is awkward," Kryptid said, and then even he fell silent.

* * *

Rookie looked up at the sight of Herobrine and three figures. A creeper, wither skeleton and blaze followed Notch's brother as he walked towards the Nether portal, and Rookie fought the urge to kill each and every one of them.

"I see you're bringing… friends."

"Oh, Notch no. These are not my friends. Only my generals. I'm actually hoping they die in this upcoming battle."

The blaze seemed to flicker a little, flames bursting to life and dying out just as quickly as they had started. Rookie wasn't sure whether this was because of what Herobrine just said, or whether it was because of her presence.

"Don't mind Kai. He's not used to humans. Or those who look human."

The wither skeleton didn't seem to be looking at Rookie, just staring off into the distance, and she wondered if it even knew where it was. She assumed so, as it had an iron sword held firmly in its hand and a chainmail chestplate covered its… ribs.

"That's Mortimer. Sometimes I wonder whether he's all there," Herobrine trailed off. "Oh well, I guess we had better get going then."

The creeper, who had a diamond helmet placed awkwardly on its head, looked up at Herobrine and made a murmuring noise. Herobrine glanced at him.

"Oh yes, you. What's your name again?"

"S-sss-Simon ss-sir."

Herobrine gave it a blank look. "Who the fuck gave you that name?"

"You did, sss-sir."

"Oh."

"Maybe we should go," Rookie said, and Herobrine nodded in agreement. With that, they stepped through the portal.

* * *

They had made it to the destroyed town in seemingly no time at all. This was most likely, Steve reasoned, because they hadn't stopped to talk. Or stopped at all. It was only mid-afternoon, so they had plenty of time to survey the town and possibly figure out what was happening before the darkness of night fell.

The group met with Graham and Grumpy at the top of the ridge leading into the town.

"Seen anything that could be the cause of this?" Kryptid asked.

"Grumpy thought he saw something last night, but I think he was just hallucinating," Graham said.

Grumpy just stood there looking grumpy.

"So he does talk then?" Steve asked. Graham shrugged.

"Apparently. He seemed pretty excited last night."

The sound of footsteps alerted them, and they turned to see Rookie step out from within a small cave, followed closely by Herobrine and what Steve recognised as his generals.

"Hello everyone," Rookie said. "This is Kai, Mortimer and Simon. Apparently Herobrine named Simon."

"Of course he did. Does he have any idea what could be causing this?" Steve asked.

"I can't know for sure, but I do have an idea."

"And what's that?"

"I want to be sure first."

"Then go check!" Kryptid shouted, and Herobrine glared at him.

"Shut up. Whoever it is, they have an army of teleporting freaks down there. Do you really want them to hear us?"

Kryptid shut up at this, and Herobrine looked out of the town. Seeing the enormous crater in the centre of the town, Herobrine stepped back.

"Well shit. We had better head down there right about now."

"Why?" Graham asked, and Herobrine looked over at him with a tired look on his face.

"I think we're expected."

* * *

 **Sorry for how long this took to get out guys. I've been away on a holiday, so I just couldn't write until I got back but NEVER FEAR because I will be updating all of my stories very soon. I hope.**

 **If any of you are still there, thanks for sticking with me and I hope you can forgive me for the wait.**

 **~ Dark**


	8. Guess Who's Back?

Steve led their ragtag group of an Ender, some humans, whatever he was, a god, and three monsters, through the crowds of half-Enders, all of which stepped to the side to let them pass, not taking their glazed over eyes off of the group.

They passed by the skeletal remains of the past inhabitants of the town, and Steve looked away from the sight. Who knew how long they'd been dead.

"Who's behind it, Herobrine?" he asked, and Herobrine shook his head, simply pointing towards the centre of town, which had been completely flattened by whatever had landed there however long ago.

The last few half-Enders moved out of the group's way, and Kryptid let out an audible gasp, followed by a gurgled noise and finally a scream.

"Oh my fucking Notch!" he yelled, pushing his way to the front of the pack as the shadowy figure before them turned around. The eyes were the same glowing black, the smile was filled with the same malice just as it had been three months ago.

"I did all of that for nothing?" Kryptid screamed, angrier this time, and the being before them simply laughed.

"Ender. How good it is to finally meet you. My memories tell me a lot about you," the Void said, smiling as always.

"What the fuck does that mean? Why aren't you dead?"

"Oh, I'm not the Void you all know and hate. Sure, I share memories with it, but I've only been alive for a few months now. I must say, being alive is a brilliant experience."

"Wait, what?" Rookie asked, and the Void turned to face her. Its face contorted as it forced a memory of her to the surface of its mind.

"Ah, yes. You're the creeper, aren't you? I have to apologise about what that old me did to that pig of yours. That was brutal."

Rookie growled at it, and the Void chuckled.

"Oh, you are adorable." It then turned its attention to Steve.

"You are an interesting creature, aren't you? I'll have to examine you once you're dead."

Steve summoned a glowing diamond sword into his hand, and the Void's face flickered for a second, before returning to the same smile as before.

"You can't kill me that easily."

"Where's our friend?" Steve asked, and the Void again had to recall a memory from within its mind.

"The blonde boy? The one that that incessant eagle has been circling for a day now? He's somewhere in the crowd. Unharmed, of course."

"What are you planning to do with these half-Enders?" Kryptid asked.

"Why, I'm planning to take over the world with them."

"So, just more of the same then?"

"Of course not!" the Void boomed. "This world is a beautiful place, and I don't understand how the old me didn't see that! I just want to rule over it, shape it to fit more with my own ideas. I do not want to destroy it."

"Wow, that's much better."

Steve took a step forward, sword still in his hand, and the rest of the group drew their weapons. The Void took a step back, and the half-Enders stirred, as if ready to attack. The Void steadied itself, and the half-Enders calmed down.

"Don't try me," the Void muttered, and Herobrine laughed.

"You're not nearly as strong as the old Void was, are you? I think all the energy you have is in that little body of yours and these half-Enders. I also didn't think I had made anywhere near that many. Have you been experimenting?" he said, his smile becoming broader as he did so.

"No. Of course not," the Void said, although no one was convinced.

"I think you're just stalling for the perfect moment to set loose your dogs on us, in which you're hoping we'll be torn apart. You won't win that easily."

The Void's smile faded, and was replaced with a scowl.

"I say one word and you are all dead in a matter of minutes."

"Then why haven't you done it?"

The Void opened its mouth, as if to say that one word, and Kryptid interjected. He was going to stall for as long as possible.

"Why aren't you controlling me then? If you're the Void, why don't you just use your energy to control the last Ender? I'm as strong as a dozen of these freaks."

The Void glanced at Kryptid, but didn't answer.

"Is it because you're not strong enough?"

The Void snapped, and sent a wave of darkness into the Ender, which sent him flying. Within seconds of him landing however, he climbed back to his feet to see the Void stumble, trying hard not to fall over.

"You're still weak. There's almost no Void left in this world, and you're about it."

As the Void steadied, Herobrine nodded to Kai, who flew high up into the air. The Void didn't notice, all of its attention now focused on Kryptid.

"How dare you mock me? I created you!" Another wave of black energy.

"But you didn't, did you?" Kryptid asked, laughing, and then he was standing back over with the group.

"You ready?" he said to them. They nodded.

"Say the word then, Void. If you're Void enough."

As the Void considered this, Kryptid addressed the others.

"We can't kill any of the half-Enders. They aren't under their own control, so we'll just have to incapacitate them. Our job is to take out the Void. Hopefully that stops the half-Enders."

The Void glared at Kryptid, then smiled its broad, horrifying smile once again.

"Fuck them up," it said, and a bloodcurdling cry came from the hundreds of half-Enders as they charged into battle.

* * *

 **Another chapter!**

 **~ Dark**


	9. Fighting an Army

Kryptid ducked under the punch of a tall woman as she screamed at him almost inhumanly. Bringing his own fist up to meet her chin, she fell to the floor, unconscious. A man came flying at him next, and just before Kryptid's elbow was about to meet the man's face he teleported, coming at Kryptid from behind. Ducking down, he pulled the man over his shoulder and threw him into two other half-Enders. The three of them fell to the ground and didn't get up. He then found himself at Blue's side.

"Duck!" he shouted, and she obeyed, allowing him to kick a woman who came at her, eyes glowing a bright purple. As the poor woman fell to the ground, he kicked her once more, just to make sure she wouldn't get up. She didn't.

"Thanks," Blue muttered, and Kryptid shrugged, before teleporting in between her and a particularly burly man with a full beard. He charged at Kryptid, screaming, and Kryptid slid between his legs, punching him in the crotch as he went. The half-Ender fell to the ground, moaning in pain.

"At least we know that works," Kryptid muttered, before turning his attention to another half-Ender.

* * *

Herobrine watched as Kai rained fire from above. The fire wouldn't be nearly enough to kill these poor experiments, but it would certainly hurt them. Mortimer was making himself busy hacking and slashing at the half-Enders with a blunt sword, doing damage, but – Herobrine hoped – not killing them. And then there was the creeper. Simon.

"What are you doing?" Herobrine asked as he tackled a half-Ender that was about to decapitate his general.

"Ss-sir. You built me to be a perfect killing mashhine. I can't do anything in thissss fight."

"Of course you can't," Herobrine muttered, and he grabbed the creeper and flew him away from the carnage. "Head back to the fortress."

"But how do I do that?"

"Blow up."

As Herobrine flew back into battle, he heard an explosion behind him. Good.

* * *

Steve looked up at the shadowy figure of the Void as it floated above the fight, laughing. This made Steve angry. Throwing the half-Ender he was currently fighting to the ground, he felt his body start to tingle as a brilliant white light surrounded him, and he flew into the sky. The Void was taken aback by this, to say the least.

"Wh-what are you doing?" it stuttered, but Steve ignored the question, instead summoning his diamond sword into his right hand. The blade collided with a shiny black sword that seemed to appear out of nothing in the Void's hands, and it scowled.

"You can't kill me."

Steve felt his left hand fill with glowing white light, and he punched the Void in its stupid face, sending it speeding towards the ground. He followed quickly, completely aware that his eyes were now glowing with a bright white light.

* * *

Another half-Ender lay on the ground, but still more kept coming. Kryptid heard one approaching from behind, and teleported, grabbing the man around the throat. He kept tightening his hold until he felt the man stop struggling, and let him fall to the ground. Turning around, he came face to face with Wedge.

Kryptid smiled, then saw the boy draw his sword.

"No, dude, you don't want to do this," Kryptid started, but Wedge was already swinging. Drawing his own sword, Kryptid barely dodged another one of Wedge's swings and blocked another.

"Snap out of it!" he shouted, but Wedge continued to ignore him. Without thinking, after blocking another swing of Wedge's sword, Kryptid flicked his blade towards the boy, and saw it draw blood on the boy's arm.

"Shit, I'm so sorry."

Wedge started advancing, and it was then Kryptid saw Wedge's eagle Zephyr hovering above them.

"Zephyr! Help me out!"

The eagle flapped down and landing beside Kryptid. A half-Ender lunged at him, and Kryptid teleported, kicking the man in the face. He reappeared in front of Wedge.

"Wake up!" he shouted, but the boy kept walking towards him.

"Damn it," Kryptid muttered to himself as he held his sword in front of him, ready to fight.

* * *

Steve pounded the Void's shadowy body into the ground. Every single punch landed, and he could see the Void grimace with each one.

"You're not some immortal supernatural being anymore, are you? You're just a regular magical dick with limited magical powers." Steve spat on the Void's shadowy face. With a forceful shout, Steve was launched backwards, and he hit the ground with a thud.

"Death comes for us all, even little freaks of nature like yourself. A player of a game he doesn't understand, and the false child of a false god. This is the day you die, Steve."

"Stop being all cryptic, you little shit," Steve said, smiling as the Void took a step towards him and got a face full of energy. Herobrine waved at the Void from above before swooping in for the kill. As Herobrine pulled the Void into the air after him, he scowled at the monster.

"One time, I'd like to not have to deal with this shit. I'd like for someone else to clean up my brother's shit for once. I hope you enjoy dying, Void." And with that, Herobrine dropped it.

Kryptid ducked under Wedge's sword, jamming his sword's hilt into the boy's abdomen. Wedge stumbled, but didn't fall to the ground. Teleporting, the boy attempted to stab Kryptid in the back, but Kryptid had used this move a thousand times before and anticipated it.

"I was going to teach you that at some point. I guess zombie you is better at teleporting than real you."

Wedge snarled, and Kryptid shrugged.

"Fine, don't laugh. I'm only stalling anyway."

Blue broke a plank of wood over Wedge's head, causing the poor boy to crumple to the ground, unconscious.

"Better hope you didn't kill him. That'd be a mess," Kryptid said.

"I'll just blame it on you. Should be easy to convince everyone you're a murderer."

"And you're not?"

"Shut up."

* * *

The Void suddenly disappeared from the sky, and reappeared next to Steve, its black body supported by a female half-Ender. Steve punched the girl in the face, knocking her off her feet, and he tackled the Void.

"Why can't you just die already?" Steve yelled, and the Void pushed him away.

"I was wondering the same thing," it said as a glowing black sword appeared in its hand.

"Oh great. A sword."

The first swing was a wild one and couldn't have killed a fly.

"You've gotten out of practice. Should've worked on your sword skills before trying to raise an army."

"I'm sick and tired of you, boy! I am the Void! You will die now!"

Steve smirked. "Yeah, alright."

Dodging out of the way of another swing, Steve stabbed the Void in the side. It screamed in pain as black liquid began flowing out of the hole Steve's sword left behind.

"That's disgusting," Steve said, before decapitating the former god, spraying black blood everywhere.

Immediately, all of the half-Enders that weren't unconscious fell over, and the ones that were unconscious, well, stayed unconscious.

"Finally," Steve muttered, before starting to clean the Void off of his blade.

* * *

 **I don't really know what to say guys. I've had a massive break, and I kinda have writer's block. Sorry if you've been waiting for this, I genuinely am. Hopefully you'll be seeing more stuff soon, although I can't promise anything. I am planning on finishing the two stories I have in progress, and maybe starting one or two. We'll just have to hope for the best.**

 **~ Dark**


	10. Celebrations

Steve walked into the new and improved "War Room" that now replaced the conference room in the town hall, giving a long yawn as he did so. He had slept for almost half a day, and yet he was still tired. Against one wall was a massive map, completely redrawn after the last one was lost in the major fires that basically destroyed the town.

Kryptid and Blue were nowhere to be seen, which made Steve smile, but the others were already standing or sitting in the room, chatting amongst themselves. They all gave him a glance, but Steve waved them off, turning to Wedge.

"You alright man?" he asked, and Wedge nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good now that I've gotten a good night's sleep. It's terrifying though. I can remember everything from when I was under the Void's control. But it's not like I was trying to fight it and just couldn't. I just did what it said."

"Don't worry about it. That sucks man, but you can't worry about it too much, or it'll eat you alive."

"I know, I know. But I can't help it."

Someone gave a loud cough from behind him, and Steve turned to see Kryptid and Blue standing at the door to the room. He gave a gesture to Wedge saying that they'd speak later, and he walked up to Kryptid.

Steve led his Ender friend to the front of the room, and he took a glance at the podium, deciding he'd have it dismantled as soon as he could. Standing in front of it, he and Kryptid turned to face the room. So many familiar faces: Red, Blue, Rookie, Wedge, Kevin, Daniel, Hailey, Anima, Graham, Sarah, Ryan. Everyone who had fought with them over the years, even Grumpy, who was seated at the back of the room away from the others. There were also a few unfamiliar faces that Steve would probably have to become acquainted with. He eventually spoke.

"Well, we did it," he said, and everyone gave a little cheer. "Once again, we defeated the Void. I don't really have much else to say. We did it."

"But we should always remain vigilant," Kryptid said. "We thought we destroyed that thing last time, but obviously its energy still exists, and it can still form a consciousness. Hopefully it doesn't, but it could always happen."

Steve nodded in agreement.

"So I guess, go celebrate."

And with that, the meeting was adjourned.

* * *

People were celebrating in the town, music booming up from the centre of the town, probably alerting all of the monsters in the vicinity of the large amount of humans in the town. Hopefully they would hold off attacking for just one night. Or they would all be in big trouble.

Not that Kryptid cared.

Sure, he was light headed, but he knew it wasn't vertigo from sitting atop the enormous cliff that defended the rear end of the town.

Blue was lying in his lap, her head pressed against his chest, and she seemed to be asleep. Lief sat nearby, purring in a way that Kryptid would have once found obnoxious and annoying. Not now though.

He leant down and kissed Blue on the forehead, which seemed to awaken her.

"You dumb arse, let go of me," she said, hauling herself away from the Ender and climbing to her feet, narrowly avoiding falling off of the cliff.

"We should probably go back to the town," Blue said, and Kryptid grabbed her as she jumped back at the sound of a firework exploding just behind her.

"Don't die on me just yet," Kryptid laughed, pulling her into a kiss. She kissed him back, then pulled away, flicking him on the head.

"Let's just go back down."

* * *

In the darkness of night, a cloaked figure ran through the destroyed town of Ardebit, his hand held out in front of him, searching for something. The further he went into the town, the more obvious the destruction was, until he reached the centre, where an enormous crater had flattened everything. As he was walking towards this crater, he felt something nearby. Turning his head, he could almost smell the Void-stuff.

His hand glowed, and black particles appeared in the air around the ground and flew into the glowing light. Beneath his hood, the man's eyes glowed black.

* * *

Kryptid had pulled away from Blue for just a few minutes, but he knew that he wouldn't be getting back to her anytime soon. Within his house, a fire had broken out, but the smoke wasn't black. It was purple. And he knew what had happened.

Bursting through the door, he smile at the sight of the broken black egg sitting in the middle of the purple fire and a small black winged beast spewing what seemed to be glowing hot purple acid into the air and destroying the small house he had tried to live within the last few days.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," Kryptid said to no one in particular, and the dragon looked at him. Realising its intentions, he backed up to the door and shook his head in peril.

"Don't you dare," he said, as the young creature leaped at him, letting loose a high pitched snarl in the process.

Kryptid was already starting to love this Ender Dragon.

* * *

 **This is the first part of a several part series. As in this 10 chapters was the first part.**

 **If you're still reading this, sorry for the wait. Whatever you want to call this, a hiatus, whatever, sorry for it.**

 **The Server War, yeah, I'm gonna try and finish that. I hopefully will. And this series too, I want to finish it.**

 **I really have no idea what to say here. Hopefully everyone is still reading.**

 **Oh yeah, probably will be putting another poll up to see what my next story is after I finish both of these stories.**

 **Maybe submit some OCs. Or don't. I'll be trying to implement the last of your characters when I get around to writing the respective stories they are apart of.**

 **Also there'll be another break for this story. Not in writing, but I want to try and get at least more than one chapter done before I start uploading them again. I'll be trying to write The Server War soon enough.**

 **~ Dark**


End file.
